In optical communication networks, transceivers are used to transmit and receive optical signals over optical fibers or other types of optical waveguides. On the transmit side of the transceiver, a laser diode and associated circuitry is used to generate a modulated optical signal (representing data) that is ultimately coupled into an output signal path (fiber, waveguide, etc.). On the receive side of the transceiver, one or more incoming optical signals are converted from optical signals into electrical signals within a photodiode or similar device. Inasmuch as the electrical signal is very weak, an amplifying device (for example, a transimpedance amplifier) is typically used to boost the signal strength before attempting to recover the data information from the received signal.
Optical transceiver modules thus comprise a number of separate components that require precise placement relative to one another. As the components are being assembled, active optical alignment is required to ensure that the integrity of the optical signal path is maintained. In most cases, these transceiver modules are built as individual units and, as a result, the need to perform active optical alignment on a unit-by-unit basis becomes expensive and time-consuming.
As the demand for optical transceiver modules continues to increase, the individual unit assembly approach becomes problematic and, therefore, a need remains for a different approach to optical transceiver assembly that can improve the efficiency of the construction process while preserving the integrity of module, including the required precise optical alignment between elements.